


Easy As Cheese, Easy As Pie (Русский перевод)

by lizzard_ash (bad_lynx)



Category: The Ocean at the End of the Lane - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_lynx/pseuds/lizzard_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События происходят через много лет после описанных в книге. Лэтти возвращается из Океана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy As Cheese, Easy As Pie (Русский перевод)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Easy As Cheese, Easy As Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095929) by [Satchelfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satchelfoot/pseuds/Satchelfoot). 



В конце концов, конечно, Лэтти вернулась из Океана, хотя она изменилась. Её волосы потемнели до глубокого каштанового оттенка, а нос стал чуть острее, чем раньше. А ещё ей было двенадцать. Ей могло быть двенадцать ещё много лет подряд, сколько угодно долго, но она знала – ей уже никогда не будет одиннадцать.

Она появилась на берегу в светло-коричневых штанах и рубашке цвета перванш, а ещё на ней была синяя куртка. Одежда высохла буквально через минуту после того, как Лэтти вышла на берег Океана. Обсохнув, она сделала первый несмелый шаг, сперва ощущая тянущую боль в ноге, от которой ей сразу вспомнилась та самая ночь, и всё, что она сделала, – и всё, что сделали с ней. Но к тому времени, как Лэтти подошла к дому, боль утихла и воспоминания поблёкли.

Хоть её и не ожидали, никто не был шокирован её появлением. Бабушка только глянула на неё мельком поверх своего вязания и вернулась к своим крючкам и петлям со словами: "Ох, ну вот наконец и ты, дорогая. Чайник на плите". Её мама, войдя в кухню мгновением позже, не вздрогнула, но окинула дочь пристальным взглядом, провела ладонью по её волосам и сказала: "На ужин сегодня отбивные. Знаешь, пойди-ка ты в сад и выдерни ещё луковицу-другую".

Лэтти кивнула и вышла обратно в сад, рассеянно потянув по дороге пару кошачьих хвостов, торчавших из земли. Появившиеся котята, один дымчато-серый, другой – трёхцветный, потянулись, встряхнулись, последовали за ней в сад и терлись о её ноги, пока она выдёргивала из земли луковицы. Лэтти посадила трёхцветного котенка себе на плечо, а дымчато-серого взяла на руки, в которых уже и так держала лук. Котенок нюхнул луковицы, с некоторым возмущением отдернул голову и прижался поближе к её груди.

Вернувшись в дом, Лэтти налила каждому из котят по блюдцу молока (трёхцветный не хотел покидать её плечи и приземлился на пол с протестующим мявом) и вымыла луковицы. Внезапно что-то в отблеске кошачьей шерстки пробудило другие воспоминания – последнее, о чем она думала, прежде чем проснуться в Океане.

– Когда я... Он... Как он? – спросила она старую миссис Хэмпсток.

– С ним всё хорошо, милая, – ответила бабушка, не отрываясь от вязания. – Он прожил хорошую, насыщенную жизнь, рассказывая разные истории и тому подобное: он стал писателем. Раз за разом приходил справиться о тебе, пока ты была в Океане. Он навестит нас ещё раз, прежде чем умереть, я не сомневаюсь.

Лэтти хотела спросить её ещё кое о чем, но тут на пороге появилась её мама:

– Ох, милая, как замечательно, что ты сегодня к нам вернулась. Хоть я и не хочу немедля тебя запрягать в работу, но, видимо, придётся. Мама, – добавила она, обращаясь к старой миссис Хэмпсток, – те самые бактерии опять пожирают прошлое, и мне никак не удается остановить их.

Старая миссис Хэмпсток, всё ещё не отрываясь от вязания, пробормотала что-то вроде "ох ты ж", довязывая до конца ряда. Накинув последнюю петлю, она положила пряжу и спицы на каминную доску и извлекла откуда-то из-под кресла старую, линялую скатерть, которую принесла в кухню и жестом велела Лэтти помочь ей расстелить скатерть на столе.

– Ты же помнишь, дорогая, этих бактерий не заботит, кто им там чего приказывает, – сказала Джинни Хэмпсток своей дочери, пока та разглаживала на столе скатерть. – У твоей бабушки с ними разговор обычно короткий, и они ей прислуживают. Но тут, видишь, совсем другой штамм, раз на несколько столетий такой попадается – они достаточно старые, чтоб раззявить пасть на природный порядок вещей, но слишком юны, чтобы помнить правила и слушаться убеждений или угроз. Ты, поди, была совсем крошкой, когда мы в последний раз с таким сталкивались.

– Проклятые блохи, – сказала старая миссис Хэмпсток, ставя на стол чайник и чашки, рассудительно помещая их на тот участок скатерти, который не понадобится для чтения сразу же. – Приструнить их должно быть проще, чем сделать сыр, но поди ж ты, у них свое мнение!

– Эти малявки, – продолжала Джинни Хэмпсток, – кормятся памятью дюжины людей, живущих в этом городе, и если они продолжат в том же духе, то это чревато очередным появлением голодных птиц. Прости, дорогая, – извинилась она, когда Лэтти мгновенно побледнела, услышав о птицах. – Только я беспокоюсь, что эти мелкие твари куда опаснее больших и более шумных творений, с которыми мы прежде сталкивались. Убедить их нельзя, напугать тоже, да и убить не получится, не то чтобы мы этого хотели, на самом деле. Бедные создания.

– Мы с твоей мамой, – сказала старая миссис Хэмпсток, – говорили о традиционных методах борьбы с этими блохами. Но с тобой втроём мы бы могли попробовать кое-что новенькое, если ты не против, конечно же.

– Я хорошо отдохнула, Ба, – сказала Лэтти, делая легкое ударение на слове "отдохнула". – И я бы с превеликим удовольствием помогла ещё какому-нибудь созданию отправиться на отдых, без разницы, каких оно размеров. Что мы будем делать с этими штуками? Какие именно воспоминания они пожирают?

– Воспоминания о пирогах, – торжественно изрекла бабушка. – Бедные создания просто хотят узнать вкус хороших пирогов, но попробовать у них получается только так – пожирая воспоминания о пирогах, которые человек в своей жизни пробовал. Так что тебе придётся сходить на северную окраину наших владений и насобирать там самых вкусных яблок, каких только найдешь. А потом мы приготовим дьявольски вкусный пирог – и съедим, а заодно накормим бедных созданий воспоминаниями, и посмотрим, не успокоит ли их это. Это значит, что после ты и не вспомнишь, что пробовала вкусный пирог, но Хэмпстоки всегда знают, что нужно сделать.

Лэтти не была уверена, что предложение Ба имело смысл, и не впервые заподозрила, что та её разыгрывает. Но она не пробовала пирога уже много лет и решила не слишком заморачиваться. Лэтти взяла большую котомку и вышла из кухни. Трёхцветный котенок бросился за ней, едва успев выскочить, прежде чем закрылась дверь. Дымчато-серый котенок спал, свернувшись в клубок под стулом старой миссис Хэмпсток.

Лэтти и котенок, который несколько минут настойчивым мявом упрашивал её взять его к себе на плечи, а затем смирился и просто рысил чуть впереди неё всю дорогу, спустя некоторое время добрались до северной окраины владений Хэмпстоков, где росли старые раскидистые яблони. В пределах яблоневого сада, как казалось Лэтти, всё время царил октябрь, и яблоки всегда были хрустящие и терпкие. Лэтти забралась на дерево, полное спелых краснобоких бребурнов, котенок же карабкался следом за ней, впиваясь в ствол и тренируясь лазить по гладким веткам. В конце концов он устроился на ветке напротив Лэтти и наблюдал, как она собирает в мешок яблоки, выбирая самые большие и не пробуя ни единого, как бы ни был велик соблазн.

Домой они добрались уже в глубоких сумерках. Старая миссис Хэмпсток отправилась на кухню смешивать масло и муку для слоеного теста, а Лэтти и Джинни принялись чистить и нарезать яблоки, в то время как трёхцветный котенок путался под ногами и всячески мешал им, втискиваясь между Лэтти и яблоками. Лэтти легонько бросила в него яблочной сердцевиной, и котенок, понюхав её и мяукнув с отвращением, отправился будить своего дымчато-серого собрата.

Где-то через полтора часа пирог извлекли из духовки, золотисто-румяный, с самой хрустящей корочкой, из-под которой пузырился душистый яблочный сок. Лэтти вручили огромный, пышущий жаром кусок, который она студила и грызла, пока он не остыл немного, а потом ела так медленно, как только могла, смакуя каждый кусочек теста, запах корицы и вкус тёрпких октябрьских яблок.

А потом старая миссис Хэмпсток там отрезала, тут подлатала – и бактерии, что бы они там ни понимали, тоже насладились вкусом пирога, и восхитились, и больше не ели ничьих воспоминаний.

По крайней мере, так сказала бабушка, и Лэтти не подвергала её слова сомнению. И хотя она прекрасно помнила вкус каждой крошки того великолепного куска пирога, она никогда не упоминала об этом. Только однажды прошептала на ухо трёхцветному котенку, который отлично умел хранить секреты.


End file.
